Beware the Fic
by I'Like'Cheetos
Summary: Jessie finds something interesting on my labtop on an early rainy Saturday morning. Based on a picture on Deviant Art called "Beware the Fic" by: ChibiSaru70


**This is inspired by the picture "Beware the Fic" on I will post a link to it at the bottom of the story.**

**DISCLAIMER – I do NOT own Toy Story… I just own a Woody, Jessie, and a Buzz action figure! Yay! **

It was a rainy Saturday morning, the streets were bare of any moving traffic, the rain rushed in a soothing fashion and Christine, the child that has had me and the gang, was asleep in her bed. She is 18 years old now, and still plays with us. It always warms my heart to know that she can still play with us after all these years. After watching our movies, I was afraid that we were going to end up like our television selves, but Christine knew better. She took care of us…

Now, I was restless. I had a bad dream, and I didn't know what to do. Instead of dwelling on it, I decided to get up and stretch my legs and stare out the window. Christine knows that I love to sit on seal and just stare out in the neighborhood, and had made a little spot just for me. Seeing Buzz and Woody fast asleep in our designated corner of the bed, each one was being owned by a paw of each of her animals, I giggle to myself as I just listen to the rain. But the nightmare was still in my mind, and even the soft rainy morning wasn't enough to settle my nerves.

For Christmas, Christine got a new labtop, and the boys and I watch her use it all the time. When she would have a friend over, we would sit at the opposite edge of the bed as we watched them find various artistic representations of the "Toy Story" movie with pictures of us in them, and they would be so fascinating to the three of us. Yes, we know that it is a movie, but we are just as real.

We heard Christine talking the night before to a friend on the phone, and they were talking about new shows and movies that they were into and watching. She that she was going to read a "Fanfiction" of the show… I was so curious on what that could be. Who knew what waited on that world wide web?!

Now, my nerves weren't only on my nightmare at that point, I really wanted to know what a "fanfiction" was and I wanted to know right then. So, I set out on a quest from the bed, to the window seal, and eventually to the table after fighting her big dog Sally so she wouldn't start to play as I struggled to her table which held the labtop that lay dorment. Turning it on, I see her opening screen and start to click on "Google Chrome" and get on that website. I click on the search engine and click in the letters:

F A N

And it came up… .

I was so exited! I didn't know what to do with myself. When I had gained access to the website, there was a world of possibilities for anything that had to do with entertainment! There were so many things that I wanted to read from movies to shows even books… But I had to stick with my main mission: Toy Story. I clicked on "Movies" and found "Toy Story" among some of the most popular. Smiling, I have found my treasure! Clicking on it with enthusiasm I glance through and see what the fans like to write about us…

Romance

Romance

…Romance…

…Romance…?

…Romance?

More Romance?

What?

MORE ROMANCE?!

I was in the Twilight Zone! I was paired up with every male character from Potato Head to Ken! It was horrifying… But it wasn't the worst…

Well, yes I find my boys attractive. What isn't to love about Woody and Buzz? But there were stories… Stories… Literally thousands of stories of either me and Buzz or me and Woody… And the worst part is… I loved it! –Well the one's about Potato Head and Ken were… gross… but - Each one was more mischievous than the other to a point where I had eventually ended up on the weird side of the internet… But oh, it was amazing! The emotions, the feeling, the confusion, the tenderness… I was turning into a real freak! But I didn't like what happened when I started reading one in particular…

It was called "Rolling in the Hay" it was a fic about me and Woody… I didn't catch the rating, nor was there much to say in the description of the fic. But nonchalantly it started as any other fanfic and was really nice.. Until I accidently trip and fall over a bale of hay and he catches me. Before we know it, we are on the ground, hay everywhere, un…dressing each other more hay everywhere… smooching here, there… Hay EVERYWHERE… And I couldn't STOP READING! It was an addiction! These people turn us into immortal beings that do what we want, when we want and it was incredible… Until -

"Hey, Jess… What are you doin'?"

"Oooooooh no!" shout forgetting about Christine sleeping behind me. I blush as my hat practically bounces off the top of my head, and I hurry for the "X" button on the very top right of the screen to get off the fanfic before anything was read… Heavily exhaling, I look to see none other than Woody behind me with an odd facial expression.

"Uhh… Jessie?"

"Uhh… Nothing… Nothing. I wasn't doing anything. What makes you think I was doing anything? I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just, heheh, sitting here watching the rain… Nothing else, what's going on with you?" I grin as big as I can to hide my utter embarrassment while looking outside, as Woody continues to look confused.

"Umm…" he scratches the back of his neck to try and make sense of the situation… "I just came up here to tell you that you should get back in your spot, Christine should be waking up soon…" he says with a smile at my apparent silliness. He holds out his hand for me to take.

"Ooh… Oh, oh yeah! My spot, I should get back to my… spot…" I gulp as I see that my spot is between both Buzz AND Woody…

Slowly closing the labtop screen shut, the storm decided to grow larger and louder, making the lightning bright and the thunder loud. Rushing back to the spot, we get back just in time for the thunder to crack as Christine is startled awake with the animals in her bed to follow suit.

"Holysh-" Christine is awakened with an unpleasant surprise. She mumbles how she never gets any sleep as she gets up to use her bathroom. I take a deep breath as I lie there between the two… Men… I had never truly felt this uncomfortable before…

But why feel uncomfortable? I asked myself. They have always been my friends, and just because there are some down right freaky people in the world, doesn't mean that I should treat Woody or Buzz any different than before – But then again...

The emotions… The feels…

The _muscles_…

**-slap-** You can do this Jessie!

I had come to the withstanding conclusion that I may never have the… "privilege" to see these two boys in… action, but a girl could sure dream. I smiled in contentment as the boys started to wonder back to sleep and I sat there in, the fanfiction-ers paradise; in between Woody and Buzz!

'– _You all wish I would tell you how you would want it to end in your devious little twisted minds, with something. But I will just leave the thoughtful imagination to you to decide… I will only leave you with the reality of what happened next… -'_

"What the…" Christine starts as she sits on her bed to open her labtop… "Why is my computer on?"

My eyes open... _Oh no…_

" …And why is there a Woody and Jessie fanfic on here called "Rollin' in the Hay"? WTF?! What's going on?"

**OH NO!**

"Jessie… What exactly were you doing on the computer?" Woody whispered to me…

"Uhh…"

**Before anyone asks, YES! My name is Christine. And YES this is me in the fic you see before you. I do have a Woody, Buzz, and Jessie, and I do sleep with them every night with my animals, and yes I am 18! **** I LOVE MY LIFE!**

**So there you have it. I was having some fun. This is something that I just randomly came up with and I wrote it in about half an hour… This was literally based off of a picture off of and I will give a link below for you to see it. I just thought that I could write to the Toy Story-ers out there who love the gang!**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

**If you want to see the picture that this was based off of, then review and I will give you the link. I would give the link here, but this page won't let me. :( Sorry.**


End file.
